drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Spirits
|Remake Debut = 'Dr. Slump: Arale's Surprise"|race = Spirit|gender = Genderless|address = Wonder Island's Mountain Summit|FamConnect = Ishikawa Hachiemon (Protector)|alias = Mokomoko}}The '''Spring Spirits '''are anime exclusive characters in Dr. Slump: Arale's Surprise. Appearance The Spring Spirits are snow white and able to fit in the palm of a human hand. They are blob-like and have tiny nubs that serve as their arms. Their two tiny eyes are simply beady black. The Spring Spirits have a single antennae on their heads that move independently of their body. Personality The Spring Spirits are playful and carefree, but rather cowardly in peril. They also get bashful easily. History Arale's Surprise Arale, Gatchan, Akane, Taro, Peasuke, Obotchaman, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's servant meet the Spring Spirits when they travel to Wonder Island for a picnic. Their protector, Ishikawa Hachiemon, assumes the group are trying to hunt them and attempts chasing them off. The Spirits quickly attach to everyone and shows Hachiemon that they pose no threat. Everyone plays innocently with the carefree spirits. Moments later, Arale and Gatchan discover the Fragment of the Sun and Hachiemon explains its importance to the Spring Spirits and their home. Nashibaba arrives in his zeppelin and seizes the Fragment of the Sun with his minions to the dismay of the spirits. Hachiemon pledges to retrieve the fragment from Nashibaba. The group doubt him and he reveals his secret past as the world's top pirate. In a narrated flashback, Hachiemon is shown in his prime as a pirate who is wanted by the police. He ends up crash landing on an airplane atop Wonder Island's mountain summit. The man meets the Spring Spirits who happily keep him company with their carefree and playful nature. Hachiemon admired their purity and decided to reside in their home with a promise to protect them in return for their presence. He snagged the Fragment of the Sun to keep the mountain as warm as Spring year-round. He explains that humans have caused the weather to decline and the Spring Spirits die in the cold, so the fragment is a necessity. Hachiemon reluctantly accepts Arale, Gatchan, Obotchaman and the Niko's request to accompany his quest. He plans to travel the world for three special treasures that will help him in following and traversing through the realm after Nashibaba. The three relics in question are The box that can lead to anywhere, The cloth that stretches at will and The Aladdin Lamp. Akane, Peasuke and Taro stay back with the Spring Spirits as the group prepare to leave. They wave them a temporary farewell and play about with the spirits in the meantime. As time went on, the mountain summit began to grow colder and the Spring Spirits were in danger. Akane, Peasuke and Taro start a fire to help the spirits get much needed warmth, but eventually failed to keep the fire ablaze due to lack of burning material and a sudden cold rainfall. The Spring Spirits weaken and become uncharacteristically gloomy. Even later on, Nashibaba uses his weather-altering device to create snow over Wonder Island in an attempt to kill the spring spirits. Hachiemon and the others try stopping it, but any interference caused the effect to grow stronger. The Spring Spirits huddle close together as a last resort to not freeze to death. Akane, Taro and Peasuke had burned most of their clothing for them and couldn't do much more than they already had to help them. Hachiemon holds the Fragment of the Sun in his hat as the group all safely return back to Wonder Island where the spirits and the trio are waiting. They land down and the fragment is placed back where it belongs. The cold weather subsides and the stone brings back the spring weather for the weakened spirits. Everyone reunites and the Spring Spirits play with them as gratitude for helping them. The group gives their farewells, flying away from the island in their plane. The Spring Spirits are left in eternal peace with Ishikawa Hachiemon where they are never seen again. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Wonder Island Inhabitants Category:Supernatural Beings